


Two Heads Are Better than One

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mentions of Helen shooting Nikola (but what else is new for them), Mid season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Helen needs to buy a red list item, but they only sell to couples...
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Two Heads Are Better than One

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, there's probs more to this than I have written, but at the time I had just gone back to work after maternity and had my daughter's sixth birthday the day before (and the Saturday before that we were in a kids soft play area for my eldest's birthday and wasn't that an incomparable delight?) so this is all she wrote. If I ever figure out more to this, I'll write it.
> 
> Prompt 3 - Now? Now you listen to me?

“Now? Now you listen to me?” Helen hissed across the table, her focus on Nikola as their host left to procure a sample of the blood they were selling. “ _Don’t follow me, Nikola. I need to do this alone, Nikola. I am not a shrinking violet, Nikola._ Remember that? What on Earth are you doing here?”

“Elbows off the table, Helen darling, you wouldn’t want the nice Ptarniphod thinking you were ill-educated,” Nikola replied loftily. With a quick glance, he hissed back, “They only sell to couples, or had you forgotten that this morning?”

Helen’s reply was cut short by their host returning. They looked at the scene before them, and something must have displeased them as Helen watched their leopard spot freckles change from dark and quiescent to viciously vibrant. Almost as one, Helen and Nikola grabbed each other’s hands, sliding their seats around the table without thought. “We were just discussing the ramifications of SCIU getting their hands on Ptarniphod blood–”

“– And the ramifications of not sharing dinner,” Nikola added. As annoyed as she was, Helen couldn’t help but notice the suave smile he gave them.

“Yes, we are bereft if we don’t share at least one meal,” said Helen, squeezing Nikola’s fingers.

“If I were mortal that would’ve really hurt,” he whispered into her hair as their host sat.

“If you were mortal, I’d be thinking twice about the magazine I’m going to empty into your chest later if this doesn’t work.”

He kissed her cheek, “You love me really.” It was at a pitch where anyone at the table could hear the words. 

Narrowing her eyes but smiling all the while, she replied, “Of course I do. Now,” she faced the seller, “about this blood’s provenance…”


End file.
